Animal
by IdiotWithaBoxandaScrewdriver
Summary: Hao sets out to destroy the only human member of the Asakura family, his and Yoh's older sister, but he gets a little more than he bargained for when he finds out she can and will bite back, quite literally.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: This was originally part of the contest SK-fan7 set up, introducing a new character. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for me, my new little spitfire has a loud voice and demanded the rest of her story to be told, so here it is! This is a crossover with X-Men, no real timeline involved with the X-Men characters because there are so many different ones. I own nothing but my little spitfire and the plot, so on with the tale!

Hao Asakura lived. His brother had merely wounded him, not killed him, though Hao felt that killing him was never Yoh's intention at all. It only added to Yoh's foolishness in his opinion, if he let his enemy live, how was he defeated?

The next moment of idiocy from his so-called family in his opinion was their contact with the 'other Asakura'. Hao had known about the sister who had no shamanic abilities for quite some time. Her name was Kiyoko, and she would be nineteen by this point, three years older than the twins.

She'd been sent away from the family when he'd been born, to somehow protect her from his wrath. How sending her away from the power of the Asakura family and leaving her open to attack would protect her was beyond his comprehension, but he supposed they underestimated his ability to root out such information. He knew where she'd been sent, but never bothered with her; he had other, more important matters to take care of.

But now, bringing her here, to the Shaman King tournament, was a show of bravado that he could not tolerate. They did not know he was alive as of yet, otherwise they would not have dared bring her here, but he would have to teach them the error of their ways. He would prune away the weak branch of the Asakura family, leaving it untainted by humans once more.

%&%&%&%

Kanna was in a rare good mood. She would get to deal with the human Asakura girl herself, Hao-sama had promised her. She and the rest of his followers were following him up to the cliff where the Asakuras were set to meet their lost lamb for the first time in years. She smirked to herself; they didn't know it was going to be the last time they would ever see her.

There were cries of amazement, anger and dismay when Hao-sama appeared before the Asakuras and Yoh's little gang of idiots. Yoh was the only one who didn't look surprised, in fact to Kanna's eyes, he looked almost relieved. That look turned serious quickly, it seemed the younger twin already had an idea of what they were doing there.

They all moved towards the Asakuras, spreading across the edge of the cliff, making certain that if push came to shove, they wouldn't be able to come to the defence of the human. Kanna saw Yoh shaking his head sadly at Hao-sama, but he didn't rebuke him verbally; it seemed Yoh understood his older twin more than they, including Hao-sama, believed. Kanna also knew that he would be the first to try and fight.

It was then that the human girl made her appearance at the far end of the open clearing at the cliff edge. Silva was with her and stopped dead at the sight of all of them. The girl stopped too. It was hard to make any sort of assertion about her, other than she was tall and seemed to like dark colours.

She was wearing a black hooded sweater, undone, with the hood up covering most of her face. Underneath was what looked like a dark brown tank top. Black khaki pants were stuffed into black mid-calf high combat boots with several buckles going round them. She was carrying a pack on her back, which she dropped onto the ground.

Silva attempted to get in the way, but Bill stopped him, grabbing him and blocking him from getting to her. Kanna stepped out, Ashcroft clanking along beside her in his armour. The Asakuras were now pleading and threatening Hao-sama.

"You foolishly believed I was dead and brought her here. Now I will take the opportunity to rid the Asakura family of its... weakness." Hao-sama's voice was mocking, but almost friendly, like it normally was. The girl inclined her head towards him, but the hood hid most of her face but her mouth, which revealed nothing, devoid of expression. Her left hand dropped to her belt as she turned her attention back to Ashcroft, and she eased her legs further apart, dropping into a firmer stance.

"So, going to fight back after all, huh?" Kanna mocked. "This might actually be interesting. Ashcroft!"

Her spirit leapt forward, bringing up his lance. As he was about to hit, Kiyoko moved, bringing the hand up from her belt with a short baton in it. It lengthened into a metal staff, which knocked Ashcroft's blow away as she dodged out of the way. She took a stance once again, bracing herself for the next attack, swinging the staff lazily, as though bored.

Ashcroft attacked again, and Kiyoko dodged, moving further out into the clearing. The two of them exchanged blows, neither of them dominating the other for some time. Kiyoko spun and removed her sweater as Ashcroft tried to run her through, bringing her staff down on his lance and shooting one foot out to kick him in the chest. The ringing clang told Kanna that her boots were likely steel-toed.

The two combatants paused for a moment and Kanna took the time to observe what was now revealed about Kiyoko. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her hair was chestnut brown and short and instead of the signature Asakura bangs, it was teased back from her forehead in short, choppy waves that looked like soft spikes. She looked much like Hao-sama and Yoh, though her face was narrower. Her expression still revealed nothing. The only thing that struck Kanna was that she was scarred.

Three parallel scars marred the right side of her face, looking like deep claw marks. One sliced through her eyebrow and continued up almost to her hairline, the others travelling across her cheek. Another three scars, much like the ones on her face, marked her left upper arm. Kanna wondered briefly if there were more, and then ordered Ashcroft to attack again.

The two fighters had been getting closer and closer as they fought. Kanna watched as the dark brown eyes, reminding her so much of Hao-sama's with their lack of expression, flicked to her several times as she fought. Suddenly she pivoted as Ashcroft lunged in frustration, and ducked under his arm, dodging around him.

Kiyoko's face finally changed from its empty look. It split into a predatory smile that was made all the more frightening by the sharp, inhuman teeth that filled her mouth. Kiyoko lunged forwards, as though diving at the ground. As her hands made contact with the earth she leapt again, this time at Kanna. Kanna only had time to realize that the girl was changing into something else, pupils narrowing to cat-like slits as she leapt, before she was hit and fell backwards to the ground, air knocked from her lungs.

When her head cleared moments later she realized there was a heavy paw, claws pricking her skin lightly, pressed against her breasts, and a large set of jaws around her throat, sharp teeth just barely brushing her skin. Her eyes rolled, she dared not move, and she stared at the fully grown female lion looming over her. She couldn't breathe, she had not been this afraid ever.

The muzzle slowly lifted from her throat and chocolate brown eyes stared down at her. Kanna swallowed, the dark depths were both human and inhuman at once and she had no doubt that Kiyoko wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she felt it necessary. She thought she heard quiet footsteps, but her heart was pounding so hard in her ears she couldn't be sure of anything.

The paw didn't leave her chest as Kiyoko looked up, towards where Hao-sama was standing. Kanna arched her head back, looking at her master upside down. Hao-sama had a thoughtful look on his face. The lioness and the fire shaman stared each other down for a moment, before Hao-sama smiled.

"Stand down." He ordered the others. "I'd rather not lose one of my most powerful and faithful of followers." Weapons were lowered at his words. Kiyoko stared at him a moment more before her attention was taken up by something behind her. She gave a short growl and then leapt away.

Kanna lifted herself onto her elbows and stared in confusion as Kiyoko, still a lion, ran up to a hairy, dark-haired man with jeans and a white t-shirt and rose on her hind legs, wrapping her front paws around his middle and biting at his throat.

A hand, or a paw, covered in blue fur and having immaculately manicured claws as opposed to fingernails superimposed itself in her vision and she jumped, looking up. A blue-furred, cat-like face stared down at her, golden eyes kind behind round spectacles perched on a muzzle.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." He said in an even voice. Kanna gave him a suspicious look, but took his hand all the same. "I'm Doctor Henry McCoy." He said as he helped her to his feet. "I'm one of Kiyoko's teachers. The man she's using as a chew toy is Logan, her combat instructor." Kanna stared as Kiyoko 'attacked' the man.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Kiyoko was merely giving you a warning, should you choose to ignore it she would attack you a little more ferociously next time." Dr. McCoy explained gently. "She's not as gentle with Logan because of his enhanced healing capabilities. Any holes she pokes in him heal in a matter of minutes. Part of why she likes him so much."

"And what exactly is she?" Hao-sama's voice rang out as he strode towards the two of them.

"Same as me, or Logan, a mutant." Dr. McCoy explained. "Her ability is shapeshifting into other animals, within certain parameters, of course." Hao-sama raised an eyebrow at him. "She can't get too big or too small." He elaborated. "The stress is too much and she has a heart attack."

"I see, and what are you doing here?" Dr McCoy chuckled.

"Logan had another argument with another teacher at the school, and Charles 'suggested' that he make sure Kiyoko wasn't getting into trouble. Of course, he then had to drag me along." Dr. McCoy said with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly Kiyoko was pushing in between them, human again, and getting into Hao-sama's face. She loomed over him, hands on her hips. Kanna waited, wondering if she would attack. "As much as I enjoy testing my skills against other peoples' talents, I am on vacation and would like to stay that way." Kiyoko's voice was low for a female, and a typical New York City drawl. "If ya keep sending your little goonies after me, you're going to wake up one morning with a bitten ass."

With that she gave Kanna a quick flirtatious wink and spun on her heel, changing back into a lioness and going back to 'attacking' Logan. Dr. McCoy chuckled quietly.

"Not quite what you were expecting, is she?"

Wolf: Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao Asakura was surprised by very little. He had lived a thousand years, there was not much he hadn't seen in that time. His human sister standing her ground instead of turning and running or pleading for her life? Amusing. His sister being able to hold her own in a fight? Interesting. The same sister somehow turning into a lioness? That floored him.

Of course he'd gone to investigate, and discovered she was a mutant, along with the companions who had come in the middle of the fight and simply watched from the sidelines. When she'd threatened to bite him he found himself slightly intimidated by the wildness in her eyes; she wasn't quite completely human, not anymore.

"Why is she doing that?" Kanna asked, watching Kiyoko play-fight with Logan. From the looks of things Logan was going to need a new shirt. The good doctor merely shrugged.

"Because she can." He replied simply. He grinned as Kiyoko sat on Logan, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"You know I let her do this, right furball?" Logan said in a rough voice.

"Yes, of course." Dr. McCoy said in a sarcastic tone. Logan gave him the finger and Kiyoko chuffed, sounding as though she were laughing. Dr. McCoy sighed. "We should go say hello to the rest of your family now, Tank." Kiyoko gave him a mulish look. "I know, I know, but that's what we're here for. Best change back into a human while we're at it."

She let out a grumpy sound, but got off of Logan and began to change back into a human being. When she was done she was all human except for the lion ears and tail. She glared at the look that Dr. McCoy gave her.

"I am what I am, and they either learn to deal with it or they can bite me, Hank." She snapped. Dr. McCoy held up his hands in surrender. "I'm hoping to see you soon." She said with a grin at Kanna before stalking off towards where Yoh and his family were waiting.

"She's not exactly subtle, is she?" Logan commented before him and Dr. McCoy followed after their young charge.

%&%&%&%

Later that night Hao still found himself with a burning curiosity about his sister. How did she get the scars she had, for one thing. Kanna seemed to be of the same mind, she was quiet and waved off Macchi's concerned questions, but Hao had caught her rubbing at her throat a couple times as though feeling those jaws again.

Finally he signalled to her and the two of them left the company of his followers. Opacho tagged along of course, she always did. They made their way to where Hao knew Yoh and his friends and family were staying. They went through the woods, Hao wishing to observe without being seen for the time being.

The only ones outside in the dimming light were the two mutants, Logan and Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy was sitting on the porch and Logan was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigar. Hao strained to hear the voices inside, but other than the annoyed tones of Kiyoko's unique New York-accented voice, he couldn't hear much.

"Whoever's in the woods best come out before I come in there after you." Logan drawled suddenly, startling all three of them. Hao decided to be dignified about it and walked out of the forest as though it were what he was planning all along.

Opacho immediately ran almost straight up to Dr. McCoy and stopped, looking shy and a little scared. "I don't bite, little one." He chuckled gently. "I may be big and kind of scary looking, but I'm a softy, especially for cute little ones like you." That was all the invitation Opacho needed to clamour up into his lap. "So what's your name?"

"Opacho."

"Hello Opacho, you can call me Hank." Hank said.

"How come you with Hao-sama's sister?"

"Logan and I are teachers, where she goes to school. Charles, the headmaster, wanted us to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble than usual." Hank explained with an amused gleam in his yellow eyes.

The talking in the house evolved into loud yelling, and Hao could hear the angry tones of Yohmei's voice intermixed with the snarl of Kiyoko's. Suddenly the backdoor burst open and Kiyoko stormed out, eyes blazing furiously. She slammed the door behind her and stalked over to where Logan was standing.

Logan stamped out his cigar and met the punch she aimed at his solar plexus with a well-placed block. The two of them proceeded to spar on the small patch of open grass between the forest and the house. Kiyoko's face was twisted into a savage snarl, made all the more frightening by the pointed teeth and the scars across her face.

"What is she doing?" Kanna asked, sitting down next to Hank. Hao stood on the porch on Hank's other side, watching the two mutants dance around each other, exchanging blows.

"She's blowing off steam." Hank explained. "Tank has quite a vicious temper, though she's learned to control it somewhat, and if pushed hard enough can wind up lashing out at whoever is making her angry. And when you can turn yourself into an animal with razor sharp claws and a forceful paw swipe, you can wind up really hurting someone. So, when she does get angry like that she removes herself from the situation and works out her anger by sparring."

"Why'd you call her Tank?" A new voice asked. Hao looked over and Yoh blinked benignly at him.

"She hates the name Kiyoko, says it's too girly for her. Her last name is Tanko, and when she was young and used to beat up bullies who thought she'd be an easy target, she got nicknamed the Tank. It stuck." Hank told them.

"She's scary." Opacho whispered. Hank smiled down at her.

"She can be." He agreed. "But you have the least to fear from her."

"Why is that?" Hao asked.

"Certain instincts have grown enhanced over the last few years." Hank said. "One of those is the protective instinct that mothers have. She loves children, and if any child is hurt or about to be hurt she will defend them with her very life, doesn't matter whose child they are."

"Savage and motherly, interesting combination." Kanna muttered. Hank turned and smiled at her.

"Ever seen a lioness?" Kanna blinked and then nodded her head at his reasoning. Suddenly 'Tank' let out a yowl, changing into a lion again, and pounced on Logan. "And that's how you know she's not mad anymore." Hank chuckled as Tank playfully tried to eat Logan's hair while he swore at her.

"She seems to like him a lot." Yoh commented.

"He's the combat instructor, and Tank is particularly... enthusiastic about his lessons. Logan likes her because she can take a hit from him without complaining. In fact she'll try and outdo him when it's her turn to hit him."

"What was all the yelling about?" Hao asked Yoh.

"Grandfather wants Kiyoko to return to Japan with us, she refused." Yoh explained. "Of course grandfather being who he is, wouldn't take no for an answer, brought out the whole 'duty owed to her family' spiel and it just escalated."

"Tank's stubborn, if she doesn't like something she'll just dig her heels in and no amount of persuasion is going to change her mind." Hank commented. "Of course she's not going to want to leave her home, she's got friends here, and people like her who understand and can help her when she has some of her... moments."

At that moment Tank seemed to tire of attacking Logan and wandered over, still in lion form. She bumped her head against Yoh's hip, chuffing softly. Yoh grinned and rubbed her head. She leaned against him, rubbing her cheek against his stomach, uttering growls of happiness.

"You know, I never figured I'd wind up with a sister and a pet at the same time." She grumped at him, headbutting him softly. He chortled. She yawned and sat down, resting her head on her paws. "Is that all she can turn into?"

"Naw, she just likes being a lion because they got a killer bite." Logan huffed sitting down heavily on the porch. "Show them your favourite thing to do." He told her. Tank looked up, ears perking up and then galloped onto the grass.

She sat down and for a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then Opacho gasped. Huge, feathered, tawny wings were unfurling behind her, glowing softly in the moonlight. Tank looked quite pleased with herself as she let them grow up to their full length and then folded them neatly along her back. Yoh chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Hao asked.

"Oh, I just was thinking that I guess I'm not the only one who dreams of flying."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao merely blinked at his brother, but Tank let out her chuffing laugh and returned to her human form. "You're alright, kiddo." She said, grinning as she ruffled his hair. Once again the lion ears and tail had stayed; they seemed to be the default that she would return to. "Better than that grandfather of yours." She added with a roll of her eyes.

"He's your grandfather too." Yoh pointed out. Tank made a rude noise.

"By blood, maybe, by bond, no." She argued. "I don't know him, all I have of him are scattered memories from when I was a toddler. I got a family, I don't need another, especially one that decided I wasn't worth keeping around."

"They had their reasons." Yoh protested.

"Hah, very poor reasons." Hao sniffed. "She would have been safer if she had been with the Asakuras, their power would have protected her, to a point. Instead they sent her out in the world where she had no protection. The only reason I did not go after her was because I had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Tank demanded.

"Hao-sama gathering followers." Opacho piped up.

"A little army to get rid of all the humans? You got beat twice already, most people woulda quit by now." Hao raised an eyebrow at her. "I heard some about you." She shrugged. "You're pretty stubborn though, like me. Guess I know where I get it from now."

"And grandfather." Yoh muttered. "He won't give up, you know." Tank snorted. "He's used to getting his way."

"Well he'd better learn that he can't get me." She snarled. "I ain't going nowhere!"

"He could force you." Kanna pointed out. "He's a shaman, he could bind you, or knock you out."

"And then I'd fight." She growled, her face twisting, scars standing out lividly. "Wild animals don't like being caged, and I'm no exception. If he tries I'll claw, and I'll bite, and I can fly, and I can run, and I can swim to get away from him. If he and I are in the same place for too long, I will hurt him, and I may kill him, because he makes me angry, and I can't always control the beast if I'm angry enough." She ended in a quieter voice.

"So why don't you just leave now?" Hao queried. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I kinda like this kid here." She said, giving Yoh a noogey. "And just saying fuck off to Keiko would feel like kicking a puppy, she's too sweet, so I'm trying to be diplomatic."

"Not working well?" Kanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got a temper, pretty big one." Tank replied flatly. "I know it, and I've tried to be better, and I am, a bit, but I still blow up, and I don't stand for much bullshit. So me and the old man..." She shook her head.

"Your temper exploded pretty quickly in there, and that's an improvement?" Yoh asked, eyes wide. Tank gave him a thin-lipped smile.

"Six years ago I might have just gone straight for the throat when he started making me angry." She told him. "I had to learn control. When you can turn into an animal that can kill someone with the simple swipe of a paw, you wanna have a little control on your emotions."

"I would imagine." Yoh said, thinking about how some little argument could escalate really quickly with a temper like that.

"I still say you should give the old man a smack upside the head." Logan grunted, lighting up another cigar.

"A swipe that could easily kill him?" Hank asked, giving Logan a look. Logan shrugged.

"Hey, it'd shut him up, wouldn't it?" Tank and Hank both rolled their eyes at him.

"Thankfully I've never taken a bite out of one of my friends." Logan snorted at that. "You're my personal punching bag, you don't count, wiseass."

"Hmm, language, Ms. Tanko, there's a small child here." Hank chided, indicating Opacho.

"Opacho's heard worse." Opacho piped up. "Where did those scars come from?"

"You mean these?" Tank asked, running her fingers over the clawmarks on her face. "I got more of them." She lifted her shirt, showing off two deep gouges in her belly and turned around to show three more claw marks on her upper back. "Got these courtesy of a fellow by the name of Sabretooth, if you can believe it."

"How?" Kanna asked.

"It was what, three years ago now?" Logan nodded. "Me and a few of the other kids at school were on a field trip, just a day out at the museum. We got out and all the sudden there's screaming and people running, and we run smack dab into Sabretooth. He picks up one of the kids that ran into him and threw him, smashing him into a car. Well, I just fucking lost it and launched myself at him. Don't remember much beyond that but trying to claw his face off."

"Trying?" Hao repeated.

"Sabretooth is like Logan, faster healing abilities, so anything I did to him went away, otherwise he'd have no face." She said, viciously baring her teeth.

"Pity, it woulda been an improvement." Logan chuckled appreciatively. "I told him you said hello last time we came up against each other, he didn't much like that."

"Did you tell him to suck it, like I asked you to?" Tank asked. Logan nodded. "How'd he take that?"

"Threw me into a wall." Logan replied blithely.

"Aww, and I missed it, no fair." Tank pouted, the expression looking absurd on her savage face.

"You just look stupid when you do that." Logan stated, grinning when she growled a curse at him. "Cute don't work for you, wild thing, you're too banged up."

"And I like it like that." Tank snapped.

"I know." Logan snapped back. "I'm just saying, those cutey little faces that teenage girls attempt don't work on someone who looks like they belong in some fighting arena somewhere."

"Or some jungle somewhere, half-wild." Yoh added. Tank gave him an approving chuckle and a hair ruffle.

"What'd I tell you? This kid's a gem." She said. "Hey, if things don't work out here, we gotta figure out some way for you to visit, I think you'd have a heyday with my friends."

"It'll work out." Yoh replied. She gave him a sardonic smile.

"Optimistic little bugger, ain't you?" She teased, tugging on his bangs playfully. "My motto is hope for the worst and be happy when it doesn't happen."

"That seems kind of pessimistic."

"Hey, it works." Tank shrugged. Yoh gave her a dubious look. "Most of the time I'm pleasantly surprised by the outcome because I've been imagining the worst in my head." Yoh was about to reply when Yohmei stormed out of the house. He stopped dead and gave Hao an enraged look.

"You! Get out of here!" He barked. "You!" He snarled, pointing at Tank. "You are to have nothing to do with these murderers, do you understand me?" He bellowed.

Tank's face contorted in an angry, mulish look. "Uh oh." Hao heard Hank mutter. Tank turned her back on Yohmei and marched straight over to Kanna. She leaned down and kissed Kanna full on the mouth. While everyone was still too startled to react she changed into the form of a large barn owl and flapped away into the forest.

"Well," Logan growled, breaking the stunned silence. "I think I'm going to go see if I can get a beer somewhere around this joint." He stubbed out his cigar and wandered off in the direction of the center of the village.

"If I wake up tomorrow morning and find Tank has a hangover, I'm blaming you." Hank called after him. Logan gave him the finger in reply. "I believe I'm going to retire." He sighed, standing up. "Goodnight all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

"She kissed you?" Macchi asked as they walked through the village.

"Macchi I've gone through this several times, yes, she kissed me, but after the grumpy old man demanded that she had nothing to do with us." Kanna sighed. "I don't think she meant anything by it."

"She did wink at you the other day." Hao reminded her. Kanna's brow furrowed.

"Yes, but…" She shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm worrying about it, she's just going to die anyways, right?" Hao looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I had not factored in the recent explosion of mutants with the destruction of human beings. They seem like they would have some of the same issues as we do with the rest of humanity. It may be worthwhile to seek allies in them."

"Hao-sama, they are still humans that do not care about the natural world." Luchist said.

"Hmm, perhaps, but they are our brothers in being persecuted for what they are and I don't think that should be ignored." Hao replied calmly. "I am only considering it at this time, if I decide I do not like what I see in these mutants, then they will die with the rest of them."

By this point they had come to Hao's favorite restaurant to eat. Hao smirked when he saw Hank and Logan sitting at one of the tables, Hank reading a book and Logan a newspaper. He led his followers over to a table next to them. "So, where's Tank?" He asked. The both of them pointed up without looking up from their reading.

They looked up and found a cougar lying on her back on the roof of the restaurant. She blinked down at them and yawned, rubbing her back against the warm stone of the roof, stretching her paws lazily. "Is she hung over?" Kanna asked, remembering Hank's threat last night. Logan snorted derisively.

"She had one beer, that's not going to get her drunk, she knows better than that." He grumped.

"What do you mean?" Luchist asked. Logan lowered his newspaper enough to give him an ironic look.

"What do you think a drunk 500 pound cat would look like?" He asked.

"Point taken." Luchist muttered. "Why's she up there though?"

"She likes to sun herself." Hank replied. "Thank you." He said as the waiter brought them their coffees. "Tank, coffee." The cougar lifted her head and yawned again, flipping over and standing up. She leapt gracefully down to the ground and changed back into her human form, growing lion ears and a tail again. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark washed jeans, no shoes though.

"Morning." She said, more or less politely, to Hao and the rest of them. She favored Kanna with a leer when she looked, making the blue-haired girl blush and Tank cackle. She took a sip of her coffee. "Ain't as good as the stuff we got back home." She lamented.

"That's because Chuck's a coffee snob." Logan chuckled. Kanna nervously watched Tank. The mutant girl watched her in return, wild dark eyes considering her.

"That kiss…" Kanna started.

"Would you like another?" Tank asked, grinning suggestively and licking her lips.

"So it wasn't just for show?" Macchi asked.

"Not entirely." Tank said, leaning back and lifting her bare feet up on to the table. "I'd been wanting to kiss her, and in that moment I wanted to piss the old man off, and kissing her would piss him off and satisfy my own desires at the same time."

"Feet off the table." Hank said absentmindedly. She growled, but put her feet down.

"I have a genuine interest in you, I thought I was clear on that." Tank said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not that good at subtle, so I don't think my signals coulda been misinterpreted." Kanna blinked and felt a blush creep up her neck. "So, you want another kiss?" Kanna opened and then closed her mouth, blush deepening.

"Tank, quit scaring the locals." Logan admonished playfully. She flashed him a playful, pointy-toothed grin.

"You like turning into cats." Macchi commented.

"I like cats, there's something about them, graceful, powerful, kinda witchy, and I like that." Tank shrugged. "I do turn into other things, a couple years ago I was on a canine kick, and I tend to like turning myself into a velociraptor like in the Jurassic Park movies."

"So you can change into things that don't necessarily exist in this world anymore?" Hao asked.

"So long I got a bit of an idea of how the anatomy might work, I can turn into whatever I please, so long as it ain't too big or small." Tank explained.

"I still say your favorite thing to turn into should be a mule." Logan muttered. He grinned at the questioning looks he got. "On account of she's so stubborn. She get that from you?" He asked Hao.

"I like to consider myself quite flexible." Hao replied smoothly. "I would not have been able to adjust to a new era each time I reincarnated otherwise."

"Heh, suppose that's true." Logan huffed. Their food came and Tank attacked her plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes with gusto. "It's a wonder you're not fat with all the food you eat." He ribbed her. She gave him a dirty look and swallowed.

"You're one to talk Mr. Bottomless Pit." She growled. "You eat twice as much as I do and drink like a fish. If you weren't so fast at healing you'd be on dialysis."

"I'm surprised none of you even blinked when Hao-sama mentioned his reincarnations." Luchist stated, interrupting the growing argument. To his surprise, all three mutants just grinned.

"Let's see, should we mention the kid that got bit by a radioactive spider and can climb walls, jump across buildings and stuff?" Logan chuckled. "What about the four suckers that got exposed to cosmic rays and got superpowers? Let's not forget Doctor Strange, our friendly, powerful magician."

"What about Thor?" Tank added, her mouth half-full. Hank chided her gently.

"Thor, as in the Norse god of thunder?" Luchist asked in disbelief.

"Indeed." Hank affirmed. "He's taken a liking to our world, says he can do a lot more good here rather than stuck in Asgard."

"He says it all flowery though." Logan reminded him. "Talks like a Shakespeare play."

"Not to mention the fact that mutations can run from the mundane such as a simple change in appearance, to the extraordinary, like being able to bend reality." Hank added. "So you see, we are well accustomed to the stranger things in life." He sipped his coffee calmly. "The headmaster at our academy, which catering to mutant children, is one of the strongest telepaths to walk this earth."

"How strong?" Hao asked with interest.

"Strong enough to make you believe what he wants you to believe or do what he wants you to do, if even for only a little while." Logan replied, then gave Hao a hard look. "Chuck's also a big advocate of harmony between the rest of humanity and mutants, he believes we can exist together, as equals. So, what you're planning is not going to fly with him, so don't even go there."

"And what of you?" Hao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've worked with good people, some of them mutants, some of them human, I ain't gonna condemn an entire species because of a few fearmongering idiots." Logan growled.

"I concur." Hank said. Hao turned to Tank.

"And what of you?" She glowered at him.

"You forget my parents are human." She said tightly.

"Your parents are shamans, Keiko and Mikihisa-"

"NO!" She roared, cutting him off. "I may be their spawn, but the people who raised me are Nikki and Hiro Tanko, they are my mom and dad and no one can tell me otherwise." She growled at him. "And if you go after them I will carve your heart out with a spoon!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Hank said, patting her head lightly. "Logan, why don't you do some training with her?" He suggested, seeing that she wasn't calming down.

"Aww, come on, furball." Logan complained. Hank gave him a look. "Fine," He said grumpily, getting up. "But you're buying my drinks later." Hank waved him off. "Let's go brat." He told Tank, pulling on her tail lightly. She yowled at him and he laughed, beginning to run. Tank changed into a lion and galloped after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing but my cranky OC!

Yoh walked through the forest with his friends, there was a specific clearing they liked to use for their training that they were going to. "Haven't seen your sister since last night, have you?" Ryu asked. Yoh could tell he was thinking of taking a shot at asking Tank out.

Yoh was a little surprised, but when he thought about it, underneath the scars Tank was rather pretty, so he didn't think Ryu was after her out of desperation. Yoh's grandfather seemed to be in approval of the idea of Ryu marrying into the family as well. There was just one problem... Tank was not interested in males at all.

He'd picked up on it fairly quickly, seeing her give both Tamao and Jun a quick once over while completely ignoring Ryu's attentions. Of course then there was that kiss she gave Kanna. Yoh had had to resist laughing out loud at the expression on her face after she'd been kissed, but he didn't want to embarrass her more.

Yohmei had ignored the kiss, calling it a teenage fit of rage, but Yoh had seen the look in Tank's eyes when she'd done it. She was interested in Kanna. Yoh had a feeling that it had something to do with Kanna's manner, the 'no bullshit' attitude that she had.

They got to the clearing and Yoh was surprised to find Logan and Tank already there, fighting. Anna growled and made as though to go out there and yell at them, but Yoh halted her; he wanted to see them both in action. Besides, one of them could accidently wind up hitting her, and that wouldn't be good.

Neither Logan or Tank had any weapons, it was hand to hand. It got interesting when Logan aimed a punch at Tank and as he did so three metallic claw-like things slid out of his knuckles. Tank ducked under them with ease and turned her tail into something that looked reptilian, hooking it around one of Logan's ankles and yanking him off balance. Logan rolled with it and kicked out at Tank, hitting her in the chest. She went down and he pounced on her, placing the metallic claws at her throat.

Yoh listened to Tank's steady stream of curses for a minute before walking out into the clearing to get their attention. Logan and Tank both looked up and Logan allowed Tank get up, the claws receding back into his knuckles.

"Hey, what were those?" Yoh asked curiously.

"You mean these?" Logan asked, extending the metal claws again, this time on both hands. Yoh nodded. "Adamantium claws."

"What's adamantium?" Horohoro asked.

"Hardest substance known to man, my whole skeleton's covered in it." Logan replied.

"Why?" Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't remember. Can't remember much past about 15 years ago." He explained.

"Oh, sorry." Logan shrugged again, looking unconcerned. "We usually practice around here, so if you don't mind...?"

"Yeah, oh sure, we were just finishing up anyways." Logan replied.

"Mind if we stick around, see how you guys fight?" Tank asked.

"Sure, why not?" Yoh replied, smiling up at her. She grinned down at him. He kind of liked that grin, even though it made him think of something that was going to eat him. She and Logan sat down at the edge of the clearing. Logan pulled the tattered cowboy/Indiana Jones hat he was wearing over his face and seemed to go to sleep, but Tank watched them closely.

Anna started off having Ren and Horohoro attack him at the same time, then, while was busy with the two of them, ordered Ryu on the attack as well. Yoh battled them all fairly easily, none of them were holding back of course, but he was used to having to defend himself against multiple enemies.

He kept one eye on Tank as he battled, noticing how closely she watched all of them. It seemed to him that she was calculating in her mind exactly how she would react to counteract to any of the attacks she was seeing. Her lip would curl up slightly when she saw him watching, in a wolfish, or lionish, smile.

Anna finally let him have a break and he took a water bottle and ambled over to her and sat down. "She's your fiancé, right?" Yoh nodded. "She's got a set of balls on her." Tank chuckled. "If she weren't taken, I mighta considered trying to tame her a little."

"She's actually better than when we first met." Yoh said. "You fight well." He complimented.

"Hmm, so do you." Tank replied. "It's actually one of the only things I'm good at, that and fixing shit and getting mad." She chuckled darkly.

"Surely that's not all you're good at." Yoh protested.

"Hmmm, can't sing, can't dance, can't act, can't draw, and all my grades at Xavier Institute were C's, only because I got a tutor to help me out and cheated a little bit." Tank huffed. "I don't really care much, to tell you the truth. I like working with my hands, and I like working on cars and stuff. Motorcycles especially. I got my own too."

"Really?" Yoh asked.

"Yup, your grandparents set up a pretty little nest egg for me that would be available for me to use when I was eighteen. They probably thought I'd use it for university or something," She laughed. "Soon as I turned eighteen I went out and got myself a Harley, got it custom too. It's purple and got an airbrushed lion on it."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Yoh laughed. "Who taught you how to ride?"

"He did." Tank jerked her head at Logan.

"Only because you wouldn't stop bugging me and I wanted you to shut up." Logan growled. Tank stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would you really bite Hao in the ass if he kept getting people to attack you?" Horohoro asked, coming over.

"Yup." Tank grinned. "I'd enjoy it too. Wonder if he's a squealer..." She licked her lips, grin turning wicked. Yoh and Horohoro snickered at the thought of Hao getting bitten in the butt.

"Thought he was gonna get bit anyways earlier." Logan commented.

"Why's that?" Yoh asked, tilting his head.

"He tried to see if we would be willing to join his cause. Tank didn't like the thought of him killing her parents." Logan explained shortly.

"Would any mutants be willing to join Hao?" Horohoro asked worriedly, having been told some of the things that mutants could do.

"Not at our school." Tank said. "We're taught that the hatred is a product of fear, and if we try to hurt them, we're only proving them right." She paused. "But if he found Magneto..."

"The two of them would be birds of a feather." Logan growled.

"Who's Magneto?" Yoh asked.

"He's the head of what's called the Brotherhood of Mutants. Basically he believes that mutants are superior to humans and that we should be in charge of them." Tank snorted derisively. "He and his have done a lot of damage, and made a lot of people distrust mutants even more."

"So he's evil." Horohoro stated. Logan opened one eye and sat up.

"Evil's a very subjective word, now ain't it?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" Horohoro demanded.

"I mean that everyone's got a reason for doing things, for believing what they're doing is right, so who is really evil in that?" Logan questioned. "In my mind true evil is someone who does nasty things for the sake of nastiness, or pleasure."

"Yeah, like child molesters." Tank agreed, showing her teeth in a snarl. "Our headmaster, Charles Xavier, was actually friends with Magneto, his name is actually Eric, right?" Logan nodded. "Charles says he saw a lot of bad things, he was in the Holocaust, and so you can imagine what someone's opinion on humanity would be after that, and then add on the discrimination faced as a mutant."

"I think Hao's the same way." Yoh said ponderously. "Others hated and feared him so much he learned to hate them in return."

"See, that's part of the reason why we have our school for mutant kids, so that they learn to understand why people do the things they do, and pity them for it." Logan said. "I know that all humans aren't bad, because I've worked with decent ones, but a lot of people don't always get that, so hatred becomes their strength, and that's when you run into problems."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

Kanna had decided to go off on her own for a little while. She was confused by her feelings towards 'Tank', Hao-sama's sister. She couldn't be a lesbian, she'd never been attracted to females before. Then again, males had never been real attractive to her either. So, what did that mean for her, anyways?

"Well, lookie what I found." The low, familiar drawl made the hair on the back of her neck stand up in a not completely unpleasant manner. Tank leapt down from a tree in front of her with easy grace. Kanna wasn't sure if the fact that she could turn into a big cat that made her think of Tank having a panther-like grace, but she certainly had that easy fluidness to her. "Where you going beautiful?"

"Ah, nowhere." Kanna answered. Tank moved closer, grinning in that predatory manner that she had and ran her fingers through Kanna's hair.

"Such a lovely shade of blue, is it natural?" She asked. Kanna nodded, gulping slightly. "I've always preferred purple myself, but blue is quite pretty as well, don't you agree?"

"What exactly do you want with me?" Kanna blurted out. "Are you looking for a quick fuck-" She was interrupted by a chuffing laugh from Tank, the husky sound sending a shiver down her spine.

"If I just wanted a fuck, I woulda seduced you and been done with it already." Tank said frankly, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing. "No, I'm interested in you."

"Why?" Kanna demanded.

"Hmm, well, you're not one of those annoying little preppy princesses for one. You have a definite 'I don't care what you think of me' attitude, you're a fighter, and you're beautiful to boot."

"And what if I'm not into girls?" Kanna protested.

"Gay-dar, gorgeous, most of the queer community's got it, and you make mine go off like mad." Tank chuckled. "Can you honestly say that you've ever entertained any fantasies about guys?" Kanna thought about that for a moment.

"Not that I know of." She finally replied.

"Have you ever experienced a crush, or an infatuation with a female?" Tank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... I may have been enamoured with this one movie star for awhile." Kanna admitted. "And there are a couple female athletes I kind of idolize."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Tank cried. "You're queer."

"You can't think that just because-"

"What about the kiss?" Tank interrupted.

"What?"

"What'd you think of it?" Tank cocked her head, waiting for an answer.

"I... it was... it was nice." Kanna said vaguely. "It kind of happened very quickly though." Tank moved even closer, so that their bodies were nearly touching. Kanna noted that Tank was a couple inches shorter than her, but she was the one who felt intimidated by her presence, not the other way around.

"Well then maybe we should give it another go." Tank purred. Before Kanna could speak a hand cupped the back of her head and brought her in close to allow Tank to press their lips together.

The kiss was soft and affectionate, which surprised Kanna. She was used to Tank being aggressive, so it had not occurred to her that she could also be tender. Time seemed to stand still in that long moment of being kissed and Kanna found herself wrapping her arms around Tank's waist, pressing them closer together. She marvelled at how well their bodies seemed to fit together.

They parted after what seemed like an eternity to Kanna. Tank trailed calloused fingers down the back of her neck as she got her breath back. "How was that?" Tank's voice was husky, a slight tremor in it. Kanna swallowed, trying to find her voice again.

"I wasn't expecting it to be quite like that." She whispered. Tank raised an eyebrow. "Warm, and soft, and... right." Tank's other hand snaked around her waist. "Wait a second!" Kanna protested, pulling out of Tank's grasp. "How is this going to work, I mean you don't agree with what Hao-sama's doing at all, so..."

"Enemies can turn into friends, and friends can turn into enemies, can't they?" Tank countered. "I notice you said Hao, and not what you're doing, got a reason for that?"

"I..." Kanna looked away, feeling conflicted.

"Why do you hate humans?"

"They destroy nature, destroy each other, destroy us-" Tank put up a hand, silencing her.

"No, why do YOU, personally, hate them?" She demanded. "None of this cultish mantra bullshit, I've heard it all before. I want you to think real hard and tell me why."

"When I was little, I would vomit ectoplasm." Kanna started slowly. Tank didn't so much as twitch at that. "My parents tried every exorcist, priest and whatnot they could to figure out how to 'cure' me. All those supposed holy men treated me like a leper, I hated them." She hissed. "I didn't blame my parents though, I loved them. Then they died, and the lawyers and my relatives came and took everything from me, the greedy assholes. Hao-sama took me away from that place. Since they I've known that humans are petty, greedy, violent, ignorant assholes who don't deserve this world." She spat angrily.

"Every one of them?" Tank asked. "Down to the bittiest little baby, they're all like that?" Kanna blinked, feeling uncertain. She hadn't thought about that; the children. She didn't like kids, but babies, toddlers, weren't they considered innocents? "And what makes you think that you are any better than them?"

"We shamans understand how to live as one with nature." Kanna said hotly, bristling at Tank's condescending tone.

"Yeah, but can you live as one with each other?" Tank countered. "Isn't calling every human an asshole just as ignorant as you claim they are?"

"Uhh..." Kanna couldn't think of any way to protest. This was so much easier to deal with when Hao-sama was around to provide the answers. But, maybe that was the problem. She'd been following him for so long now that she'd lost any opinions that were her own and not simply his. How did she really feel about all this? "What do you think of humans?" Kanna asked desperately.

"I think there are some assholes in there." Tank said quietly. "There's also a lot of fear, and it makes good people do crazy things." She said sadly. "But I've also had good friends, who've stuck by me even after finding out I was a dyke, and then again after finding out I was a mutant. We got people on the outside working with us, humans helping to try and help mutants. I know it kinda seems like the assholes are everywhere, but that's because they're louder than everyone else, so they always stick out in your head."

"Maybe..." Kanna said. "But what about the destruction of nature?"

"You should talk to Hank about that, he's a bit more... smart about talking about it. Only thing I can say is we dug ourselves a hole that could be hard to get out of even if we want to, which, a lot of people do." Tank shook her head, seeing the lost and dazed expression on Kanna's face. "Why don't we stop talking for a little bit?" she suggested softly, moving forward to wrap her arms around Kanna's waist again.

Kanna bit her lip; on the one hand she really felt a connection with Tank and wanted to explore that, but on the other hand, all the things she was saying were against what Hao-sama wanted. _Yes, but is it what you want?_ The voice inside her head asked. She felt so conflicted, and Tank seemed to sense this, tightening her grip and pressing them close together.

"Put those pesky thoughts out of your head." She whispered huskily.

"I'm not sure I can." Kanna said faintly.

"Well, I think I know of a way to help with that." Tank said with a naughty giggle.

Kanna didn't complain as she was dipped back and her lips claimed by Tank's eager mouth. She had to admit Tank was right, it was hard to think of anything at all right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao raised an eyebrow at Kanna; the tall blunette had come into the restaurant they were eating dinner at late. It wasn't like her to be late. She saw his look and to his amusement a faint blush coloured her face. It was then that he noticed the light bite mark on her neck, clearly showing indentions of predator-sharp teeth.

"I take it you were with Tank?" He said as she sat down. The blush deepened and she mumbled some inaudible excuse for being late. He allowed himself a small smirk of amusement at her expense. "How is my sister?"

"She is fine, but I do not think that anything you say will be able to sway her opinion on humanity." Kanna said. Hao heard the carefulness in her tone, but ignored it; if Kanna was hiding anything he had his own ways of finding out.

"I see you've allowed her to express her interest in you." Luchist commented, staring at the bite mark. Kanna placed a hand over it and glared at him. "I'm not sure what you see in her, she's quite... uncivilized."

"I can go out with who I want to, and it's none of your business." Kanna snarled. "She might be a little bit wild, but she knows how to treat a girl properly." She said defensively at the incredulous looks she was getting.

"She is certainly an interesting individual." Hao stated lightly. His eyes were drawn by the opening of the restaurant door. He watched as Hank and Logan made their way through the tables. They appeared to be having an argument about something as they sat, taking the table next to Hao and his followers.

"...and you should know better Logan, you're a grown man. You can't be encouraging Tank to make Yohmei as mad as she can, that will only hurt them both in the long run." Hank was saying.

"Aw, the old man needs to lighten up." Logan grunted. "Tank's better off without him in her life."

"While I will not completely disagree, that old man has that family in an iron grip, what he says goes. If he decides that Tank is cut off from that family, then neither Yoh nor Keiko, who Tank actually likes, will be allowed to see her, and that will just make her angrier." Hank sighed. "It may come down to that if Yohmei refuses to listen to Tank, but until then, please, don't encourage Tank's antics."

"Where is Tank tonight?" Hao asked, interrupting the argument.

"Obligatory family dinner with the Asakuras." Hank answered, primly sipping from the ice water the server brought him.

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts." Logan chuckled, swigging his beer. "My bet is she comes bursting through that door in less than half an hour."

"Now she may be able to keep her temper." Hank protested, rather unconvincingly. Logan made a rude noise and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, and I may take up ballet." He retorted, making Hank chuckle. Hao could see that Kanna kept sneaking glances at Hank, as though she wanted to talk to him. Apparently Hank noticed as well.

"Can I help you, Kanna?" The feline-like man asked politely.

"I... I was talking to Tank earlier and she said that I should talk to you about the destruction of the natural environment if I wanted a more intelligent answer than she could give." Kanna said.

"What exactly did she have to say about it?" Hank said, yellow eyes gleaming in amusement.

"She says humanity's dug itself into a hole and it's going to be hard to get out of it." Hank nodded his head.

"It's getting harder too. I will give an example." Hank easily slipped into the role of professor. "In the western world particularly we are dependent on a fuel source that is considered non-renewable. This of course is oil, and by non-renewable I mean that when the reserves run dry there will no more oil, it will not regenerate, at least not in our lifetimes. This is a problem, as many scientists believe we are coming to the point where there will be no oil, and where will we be then?"

"I would think a collapse of western society would follow." Hao supplied. Hank nodded his head in agreement.

"That is part of the hole we've dug ourselves, among other things, but at the core the worst thing we are doing for ourselves is changing and obliterating the natural world. Desertification is on the rise, and as more and more people are born, there's less and less way to feed them, clothe them, shelter them, etc." Hank took a breath. "But, the doomsayers are wrong about one thing, we are not destroying the planet."

"What?" Hao demanded angrily. "How can you say that? Have you seen the destruction that humanity has caused?"

"I have, but I can tell you that the Earth will survive us, life will survive us. We are not destroying the planet, we are destroying ourselves. If we keep on the path that we are going now, I predict humanity will not last another couple of centuries." Hank said grimly. "Life though, life itself will go on. There may be less of it, but life has gone through many mass extinctions that threatened to complete wipe it out. Life has survived mass ice ages, catastrophic climate change and even asteroid impacts. Life will certainly survive us, though it may be very different from what we are used to."

"Are you telling me that humans should just be allowed to destroy because 'life will go on'?" Hao sneered angrily.

"I'm not saying that at all, but you're thinking as a human thinks, in a very small time scale. When you think in the slow rhythms of the planet and of the changes that life goes through, you realize that what humanity is doing is just another bump in the road, in the long run, we won't matter much." Hank said. "That doesn't mean that we keep going, that hurts us as much as the natural world, as I've said. No, I'm a big advocate for sustainable development and biodiversity conservation, but I also realize that no matter what we do, the Earth will go on, taking no notice of us."

"That doesn't make it right." Hao muttered. Hank raised an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps we should steer the conversation away from this subject. I'd like to enjoy my dinner, thank you." He said diplomatically. "Kanna, I notice that you allowed Tank to mark you."

Kanna blinked owlishly at him before her hand flew up to the bite mark again. "It's the same as a hickey, I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal of it." She muttered.

"She didn't just do that though, her scent's all over you." Logan said, finishing his beer and reaching for another. "Basically she's saying to everyone else to back off, that you're hers."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kanna yelped, outraged.

"And she doesn't believe that either." Hank soothed. "You have to remember that Tank's more animal instincts are stronger in her than others. Often times it's simply easier to go with those instincts than fight against them. In this case, marking you as hers so no one else can take you away from her. Think of it as meaning that she believes that you are desirable to not only her and she's worried about being able to keep you as her significant other."

"Oh, well that's kind of sweet, I guess." Kanna said uncertainly.

"Certainly sweeter than some of her other habits." Logan laughed. "She hunts, and bites if someone tries to steal her food, even in jest." He explained at the confused looks he got. "Of course you already know that if she gets too angry she'll lash out but also if she feels threatened she'll attack as well."

"So she basically is an animal." Tecolote said. "Good choice, Kanna." He said sarcastically. She growled at him.

"If she cares about someone she'll do anything in her power to keep them safe." Hank said. "Now I think most people would want a significant other that would put their life on the line for them, wouldn't you. Make no mistake, she can be very human, she just happens to be quite animal sometimes too, but she knows when one or the other is needed."

Just then the doors swung open and a grumpy looking lioness stalked in. The patrons of the restaurant, used to oddities, took no notice except for those bold enough to pet her on her way through. "Told you." Logan said smugly. "Less than half an hour."

Tank let out a grump and sat down by the table. She then spotted Kanna and her lowered ears perked up. She got up and padded over to her, managing to wedge herself underneath Kanna's chair and wrapped her front paws around one of her legs. She then started purring happily.

"What did I tell you, she's an animal." Tecolote laughed. Kanna glared at him and then looked down at Tank, who blinked up at her lazily.

"You have my permission to bite him if you feel like it." She told her... girlfriend, she supposed. Tank looked her, looked at Tecolote and gave him an evil grin. He gulped visibly and sank into his chair. Tank yawned and began purring again, rubbing her head against Kanna's leg.

"You know, lions can't purr." Hao commented. Kanna gave him an ironic look.

"I don't think she much cares, Hao-sama."


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh was stargazing on top of the house, thinking about Tank. Dinner had gone well, until his grandfather had started in on Tank again, this time about carrying on the family genetics. When she'd flat out told him she was queer he had called it a phase and that she'd grow out of it. That had made her angry. She'd endured it longer than Yoh expected, and then suddenly she'd had enough and stalked out.

He had to explain to Horohoro, again, that it was not cowardice that made Tank walk away, but a desire not to hurt the one she was arguing with. Yoh understood her pain, knew that she always had to be on her guard, making sure her control didn't slip. She'd confided him, telling him that her greatest fear was that one day she might completely lose her humanity.

"You're up late." A smooth, familiar voice stated. Yoh sat up, watching as Hao picked his way across the rooftops to him gracefully. By the light of the moon Yoh could just barely see the smirk that adorned his face.

"It's not too late yet." Yoh retorted, but yawned anyways. "I always do better thinking out here." He explained.

"Hmm." Hao hummed, sitting down on the rooftop beside him.

"Do you know where Tank went?" Yoh asked.

"Probably somewhere with Kanna." Hao replied. Yoh chuckled softly.

"Those two really hit it off, huh?" Hao nodded his head slightly. "Grandfather said earlier that her sexuality is just a phase."

"Is that what made her storm out?"

"Part of it." Yoh agreed. "He just doesn't get it. The world has to be the way he wants it and there's just no compromising with him."

"And Tank isn't like that?" Hao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She might be stubborn, but she does know how to be flexible. If she really wanted to be stubborn she'd have told grandfather to fuck off and left already, but she's trying to see if there's some way to compromise with him so that she can still see us on a regular basis."

"And yet she leaves the argument when it becomes too much for her." Hao pointed. Yoh gave him a look.

"You know as well as I why she leaves arguments like that, don't be foolish." Yoh saw Hao bristle at the remark, but he didn't say anything more. "I think she deserves an award for putting up for him for so long without taking a swing at him, personally." Hao snorted at that, a faint chuckle escaping his lips. "Are you going to let Kanna visit her?"

"What do you mean?" Hao asked.

"Well she's not staying here, soon she'll go back to her school, her home." Yoh explained. "Are you going to let Kanna visit her there?"

"Hmm, if their relationship remains and is serious, yes, I will allow Kanna to visit, so long as Tank does the same." Yoh gave him a questioning look. "I would think they would both have to give a little in a relationship, it shouldn't just be Kanna having to go out of her way to see Tank, should it?"

"True." Yoh said, lying back down on the warm stone of the roof. A moment later a feline face thrust itself into his. Yoh yelped and sat up quickly. Tank let out a chuffing noise of amusement from behind him. "Meanie." Yoh said playfully, reaching back to rub Tank's ears softly.

Tank began to purr and moved forward to rub her head against Yoh's cheek. Yoh scratched at her ears happily, hearing the purr intensify until he could feel it vibrating his skin. For a moment the oddest expression crossed Hao's face. If Yoh didn't know any better he would have called it longing. It was gone before Yoh could make any sense of it though.

Tank seemed to sense something amiss and abandoned Yoh to trot over to Hao. She cocked her head at him, staring for a long moment before stretching her neck out and carefully clamping her jaws around his shoulder. Hao stared into her eyes, a faint frown of puzzlement on his face.

"I think that means 'you piss me off, but I kinda like you anyways'." Yoh said, chuckling softly. Tank released Hao's shoulder and gave him a light headbutt in the side before wandering back over to Yoh.

"Got it on the first guess, kiddo." She said, her voice coming out more growly than normal in her lion form.

"I didn't think you could talk like this." Yoh commented.

"All I have to do is change my vocal chords and the shape of my mouth a little bit." Tank shrugged. "Don't do it often because I like the fact that I don't have to talk when I'm an animal."

"It seems like it would be more difficult to change only a part of your body rather than the whole thing." Hao commented.

"Yeah, took me three years to learn to do it without having to think about it." Tank chuffed softly, her laughter. "And now I can do this." Glowing green spots appeared on her body.

"Part firefly?" Yoh asked. Tank nodded her head and settled down between Yoh and Hao.

"By the way that Tecolote or whatever the hell his name is will probably complain that I bit him to you." Tank commented after a moment. Hao raised an eyebrow. "He followed me and Kanna, and made some comments, she'd given me permission, so I bit him. He was a big baby about it too and I hardly made him bleed." She snorted in disgust. "Men are such babies."

"Hey!" Yoh yelped, playfully indignant. Tank let out a mrow of amusement and swatted at his leg with a paw. She rolled over onto her back, stretching her paws up to the sky and wiggling her body against the warm stone. "I really hope that grandfather stops being so stubborn. I don't want him to try and forbid me from seeing you, aneki." Tank tilted her head at him. "It means big sister." Yoh explained.

"Will you obey him if he does make that order?" Hao suddenly asked. Yoh blinked at him a couple times.

"I wouldn't want to, but it would be a little difficult to see her without assistance, I mean she doesn't live here and it's quite a trip back to her school. Grandfather would probably just try to run her off if she came here all the time." Yoh explained. "Not to mention the logistics issues when the tournament ends and we all go home again."

Hao appeared to mull that over for a moment. "It may be just as easy if Kanna still wishes to pursue her relationship with Tank if the both of you visited her at the same time." He said.

"Huh?" Yoh stared at Hao, that sentence had made very little sense to him.

"I'm saying if you and Kanna want to see her, I can take you there, seeing as I'll probably be shuttling Kanna there anyways." Hao said in a somewhat resigned tone.

"You'd... you'd do that for me?" Yoh asked in a wondering tone. Hao slowly turned to look at him, that unfamiliar something flickering in his eyes for a moment, and nodded his head. "That means a lot to me, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hao said seriously.

"I should probably head in now." Yoh said, yawning. "Anna will have me up at the crack of dawn training, so I'd better get some sleep." He stood up and looked at Tank. "Coming?" She shook her head but flipped over and got up, rearing up to wrap her front paws around his middle, nuzzling him gently. "Goodnight aneki, goodnight Hao." Yoh called, disappearing into the house.

Tank turned and gave Hao a knowing look. Hao frowned at her. "I know what you're thinking, but it's not true." He said coldly. "I do not need the affection of others in my life, it only gets in the way of what's really important."

Tank gave him a sceptical look. She padded over to him, sitting down behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. She softly began to purr and Hao began to relax into the odd embrace. He didn't even protest as Tank rubbed her furry cheek against his, if anything, it made him relax even more, to the point that he had closed his eyes and was leaning into the touch.

"Told you." A soft, growling voice said in his ear. Hao jumped and then glared at Tank. He untangled himself from her and stalked off across the rooftops. He looked back to find her staring after him with what could only be described as a smirk plastered across her muzzle. He huffed and continued walking. He couldn't resist looking back once more and found her looking up at the stars, a contemplative look on her normally fierce face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao tossed and turned all night, unable to fall into a deep sleep. He muttered to himself, irritated beyond belief, and finally when began to filter through the window he decided he'd had enough and got up to go confront Tank. He walked along the tops of the roofs again, figuring Tank had probably just gone to sleep where she'd been lying.

He stopped when he got close, seeing both Tank and Keiko sitting on the roof, Tank actually human for once. Instead of simply walking away and giving them their privacy, Hao walked around in behind them, getting close enough so that he could hear what they were saying.

"...it's not that, I don't feel any kind of anger at you, you weren't the one who wanted me sent away." Tank was saying, her voice oddly gentle. "My beef is with the old man, I mean did you know my parents actually tried to call when I first started turning into animals to let him know what was going on?"

"No, I didn't know that." Keiko answered. "How did he react to that?"

"He screamed at them never to call and then hung up before they could get anything out other than 'Kiyoko has a problem'." Tank snorted and tossed her head, flashing her sharp teeth in a snarl. "Show'd me just how much he cares."

"I'm sorry to say that doesn't surprise me at all." Keiko sighed. "But I still don't understand why you call me 'Keiko'."

"I don't know you, I mean not enough to be comfortable calling you mom, anyways." Tank stated. "A mom isn't just the person who popped you out, sorry, I know I'm kind of rude, but a mom is someone who's taken care of you and taught you the important lessons of life. I know you woulda done it if you coulda, but I was raised by someone else, so I considered them my parents. That don't mean I can't care about you, I just don't feel comfortable calling someone else mom when I already have one."

"I understand. I've just been waiting to see you for so long..." Keiko trailed off. Tank put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, and hopefully we'll be able to have the time to get to know each other better." She said. "More likely I'm gonna punch the old goat in the face, but we can try and be optimistic."

"Yoh's rubbing off on you." Keiko observed with a giggle.

"Maybe a little." Tank agreed. "You gonna keep eavesdropping back there, or am I gonna have to come back there and get you?" She suddenly called. Hao jerked in surprise, but then remembered that the lioness ears were functional. The image of Tank coming back to get him was strong enough that he decided to do as she said and padded out of the shadows.

"Good morning Hao." Keiko said gently at the sight of him, much to his surprise.

"Yeah, thought that was you." Tank snorted.

"You heard me." Hao accused. She shook her head and tapped her nose. "Smelled me."

"You smell like smoke and cinnamon." She told him. Hao raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what does Kanna smell like?"

"Salsa." Tank grinned. "She's a spicy girl."

"What do I smell like?" Keiko asked. Tank inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring as she did so.

"Strawberries and cream." She replied. "Sweet, with a little bit of tang to you. Kinda like Yoh, he smells like oranges and cloves, sweet with a bit of spice."

"I'd like to talk to you alone." Hao interrupted. Tank turned to him, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Well maybe if you didn't ask so rudely I'd say yes." She said and turned her back on him again. Hao ground his teeth together, considering just stalking off, but he probably wouldn't get any sleep until he'd set Tank straight.

"Could I speak to you, alone, please?" Hao asked through clenched teeth. Tank turned and gave him a considering look. Hao's anger deepened as he realized she was still deciding whether or not she should say yes.

"What do you think, Keiko, should I help him?" She asked playfully.

"Well, he did say please." Keiko pointed out.

"True..." Tank stared at him for a moment longer before grinning at him. "Alright, I'll talk with you alone. I'll see you later, Keiko." She said, giving Keiko a brief one-armed embrace. She stood up and sauntered over to Hao. "I'm hungry, so if we do breakfast with this conversation..."

"Fine." Hao growled. She gave him a superior smirk, which almost looked like his, except more barbaric. Tank led him to the cafe they'd been at before and immediately ordered the biggest breakfast she could, cheerfully allowing Hao to pay for it. The amused look on Silva's face as he'd paid had not helped his sour mood.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about?" Tank asked as they sat down at an out of the way table.

"You're wrong about me." Hao said. Tank raised an eyebrow at him. "I was merely.. surprised by your embrace and had no wish to find out whether or not you'd attempt to keep me in place with your claws or your teeth and so sat there. It has nothing to do with this so-called loneliness that you and Yoh both seem to believe I am inflicted with."

"Good bluff, but I'm calling it." Tank said after a moment of speculative silence. "You know the myth that animals can somehow sense emotions?" Hao nodded suspiciously. "It ain't a myth, and I am living proof of that." She returned his glare with yet another smug look. "You are lonely, I can practically smell it radiating off you, along with anger, and pain."

"You know nothing." Hao snarled. Tank's own lips curled up in a sneer, showing off her dangerous teeth.

"I may not be real smart, but I know how to listen to my instincts, and they're telling me you're a wounded animal, hurt and dangerous because of that. You lash out because of your pain, because you don't know how else to deal with it, and the only people you can think to direct it at are those that hurt you... humans."

"I despise humans because they are destroying this world and do not deserve it." Hao growled, keeping his voice low.

"You really think that shamans are gonna do any better?" Tank demanded. "After you're gone, what's to stop them from discovering the things that we have that make life a little easier? People are stupid, they don't think beyond 'this will make my life easier now' and think of the future, they're too short-lived. You can't just take away those things, you gotta change the way people think, and that ain't easy."

"What would you know about it anyways? What would you know about the things we shamans have had to endure?" Tank's expression turned harsh, and Hao suddenly had the idea that he had said the wrong thing.

"What do I know?" Tank's voice was really a growl, and Hao got the sense that she was fighting down her animalistic desires. "I know about seeing kids come into the school at all hours scared, confused and hurt because they found out they were a mutant and everyone turned against them. I know about fighting my way through a mob of people to get the mutant kid they were trying to beat into the ground. I know about having things thrown at me and yelled slurs when me and my friends walk down the street. I also know about homophobia, firsthand. So, does that sound like I know nothing?"

Hao stared into her eyes, finding the anger and pain he felt mirrored in their chocolate brown, not quite human, depths. He should really have known that his words were foolish as soon as he'd said them. Shamans could hide in the shadows, most didn't even know they existed anymore, but mutants... mutants were constantly under fire, constantly being touted as the 'boogeyman' of this age.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why don't you hate them?"

"Because then I'm just like them." Tank answered. "Lashing out because I'm scared, hurting others because I don't understand. I don't want to be like them, and you say you don't, but every time you hurt someone because they aren't like you, you are like them."

Hao could only stare at her as she spoke. All his usual defences, excuses and explanations had fled him. He had the sneaking suspicion that if he tried to lie to Tank right now, she'd attempt to rip him to shreds. While he was certain that he could defend himself from such an attack, he was reluctant to do anything to hurt her. He actually admired her a little bit, she reminded him of himself in some ways.

Tank sucked in a ragged breath, her furious eyes closing. "Professor Xavier told us that if we attack them out of anger, we're only proving them right. Do you want to prove those who say you are a monster right? Is that what you want?"

Hao didn't answer, looking away from her. A moment later he heard a flurry and looked up in time to see Tank transform completely into a tawny-winged lioness and lift off into the sky. The world-weary look on her face was imprinted in his mind and he realized that they were alike in one more thing; neither of them allowed others to see them cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: Review plz!

Kanna was trying to find Tank. When Hao-sama had come in after breakfast was done he seemed subdued and not quite himself. No one else but Luchist seemed to notice, which was pretty normal, and Kanna had gotten Luchist to see if Hao-sama would say anything. Apparently Hao-sama had simply muttered something about nosy, annoying sisters, so Kanna had left to see what Tank had done to Hao-sama.

She'd gone looking at the house, but Logan had quickly informed her that she wasn't there, and so she had instead taken a stroll through the forest, hoping to find her wayward girlfriend. About five minutes in, she was pounced from behind.

"Looking for someone?" Tank's voice purred in her ear as sharp teeth nipped it lightly.

"You're heavy, please let me up." Kanna complained. Tank let out a husky chuckle and her weight left Kanna's back. Kanna sat up, looking up into Tank's grinning face. "What did you do to Hao-sama?" Tank's eyes flickered for a second.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Kanna just knew she was feigning ignorance.

"He's acting... off, and from what I understand, it's because of you." Kanna told her. "So what did you do?"

"I simply pointed out how wrong he was for claiming that I had no idea what it's like to be discriminated against for what I am." Tank said. "I told him exactly what I, and many of my friends, have had to deal with over the years."

"I'm surprised he would say something like that." Kanna muttered.

"He was annoyed at the time." Tank shrugged. "I think he realized just how stupid what he'd said was after he'd said it, but I was already mad, so I kinda tore into him a bit." She grinned, looking not at all sorry for doing so. "So he's moping?"

"I guess you could say that." Kanna said carefully.

"Good, then something I said got through that thick skull of his." Tank's grin grew wider. She stepped forward and nuzzled at Kanna's neck, purring softly. "Now, do you have any more silly questions for me?" Kanna shook her head and Tank purred again. Kanna had a feeling she wasn't going to get anything done for a little while.

%&%&%&%

Kanna knew she looked quite dishevelled, but she couldn't care less. She felt more relaxed than she had in weeks, and happier than she remembered feeling. It wasn't that she and Tank had had sex, although that was very satisfying, it was the simple fact that she felt cared for. Tank had cuddled with her, and the rumbling purr while they were doing... certain activities, was quite soothing.

It wasn't that she'd never felt cared for before in her life, her parents cared for her, Macchi and Mari certainly cared about her, but it was different. Tank somehow made her feel beautiful, and loveable. Tank also seemed like a lover who would protect her to the death, without getting too possessive over her.

"Having fun with your new fuck toy?" Kanna whirled at the querulous voice and glared down at Blocken. The little man with the lego body always made her skin crawl, and the leer he was giving her made her angry.

"Tank is my girlfriend, not a fuck toy." She said stiffly.

"More like a pet." Blocken cackled. "So tell me, does she hump your leg at all?" Kanna bristled angrily at his mocking tone.

"Just because you think that sort of behaviour is acceptable, doesn't mean that everyone does." Kanna snapped. Blocken scowled.

"How desperate must you be to want to have anything to do with that creature." He hissed. Kanna flinched at his words.

"I will tolerate people bad-mouthing me." Tank's growled voice sounded behind Kanna. Kanna saw Blocken stiffen as Tank emerged in her lioness form. "But say another word about Kanna and I will crack open that shell of yours and see if your insides are as delectable as a lobster's."

"You wouldn't." Blocken said nervously. Tank took a menacing step towards him, growling deeply in her throat, lips curling back from sharp teeth. Blocken took a hesitant step back. Tank moved forward another step, the growl deepening, and Blocken turned and fled.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handled him." Kanna informed Tank, who was rubbing her furry cheek against Kanna's thigh.

"I am very protective of those I consider 'mine', which includes family, friends, and now, you." Tank said throatily.

"It doesn't do me any good if you're always the one defending me, they'll start to think I can't fend for myself." Kanna pointed out. Tank looked up at her, chocolate eyes thoughtful.

"True." She said slowly. "But it is for the best if we both squash the negative, homophobic and bigoted talk now, in any way possible."

"I suppose that makes sense." Kanna sighed, reaching down to scratch Tank's ears. "I'll bet now he goes and tattles to Hao-sama."

"He'll have to lie to avoid sounding like an asshole." Tank pointed out. "It would actually be funny to see what he comes up with." She chuffed softly in laughter. He ears perked forward and she looked in interest as Yoh went jogging past on one of his training runs. Kanna saw an impish glint form in Tank's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Tank looked up at her and grinned.

"Hunting." was her answer. Kanna blinked and then grinned.

"Well, have fun, I should be getting back anyways." She told her slightly crazy girlfriend. Tank reared up on her hind legs and wrapped her forepaws around Kanna's neck, nuzzling her briefly. She then charged off after Yoh.

%&%&%&%

Yoh was nearing the end of his run and he could see Anna waiting, timing him. He was just about to her when a feral roar sounded behind him and he found himself face down in the dirt. Above him he heard the now familiar chuffing noises which were Tank's specialty when she was in her lioness form.

"Please get off me, aneki, you're heavy." He complained.

"Are you calling me fat?" She teased, releasing her 'prey'. He sat up and looked into her grinning face.

"Well five hundred pounds is considered obese." He replied, mock-serious. She chuffed again, swatting him lightly with her paw, claws carefully retracted. It hurt slightly, but a five-hundred pound lioness hitting you was going to hurt some, even if she was being gentle.

"If you're done mauling my fiancé, can we get back to his training?" Anna asked. Anna and Tank had butted heads a couple of times initially. Anna liked things her way and Tank was, well, Tank. Tank had decided she liked the headstrong, assertive girl and soon they were thick as thieves.

"What's he up to now?" Tank asked, returning to her human form.

"Combat training." Anna answered.

"Hand-to-hand, weapons, ballistic?"

"I was thinking hand-to-hand, he can't always rely on his shamanic abilities or his weapons." Anna stated calmly. Yoh nodded his head, agreeing with the sentiment.

"Smart girl." Tank purred. "Why don't you let me spar with him for a bit? Give him someone new to figure out." Tank suggested. "I promise not to break him." Anna gave her a calculating look.

"Neither of you are allowed to use your powers." She finally said.

"I ain't stupid, we do the same sort of training at school, isn't that right Logan?" She called out to him as he meandered out of the house.

"Huh, what's that?" He asked gruffly.

"You make us do hand-to-hand without using our mutant abilities."

"Course I do." He growled. "You can't rely on them all the time."

"Exactly what I said." Anna said with a sniff. Logan eyed her approvingly.

"Smart girl." He grunted. "You," He said, pointing at Tank. "Try not to break anyone." Yoh sighed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh lay on the ground, trying to get his breath back. Tank's scarred face loomed over him, looking a little bit worried. "I didn't overdo it, did I?" She asked him, holding out a hand. He took it and she hauled him to his feet.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to get thrown like that." Yoh replied, rubbing his sore back. He felt pounded all over; Tank had really worked him over. "If that's you going easy on me, I'd hate to go up against you in a real fight."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, smiling. "You'll probably want to soak in a hot bath for a bit, you'll be feeling those bruises for days."

"Did I at least give you a couple bruises?" Yoh asked, feeling as though Tank had not even broken a sweat. Tank lifted the hem of her shirt in answer, showing him a fist-sized bruise over the scars on her stomach. "Oh, that makes me feel a little better about this training session."

"It would be interesting to see how your skill would stack up against mine." Ren said from behind him. Yoh turned around and blinked at him.

"How long have you been watching?" He asked.

"Long enough to see you take flight." Ren replied with a smirk. Yoh rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"He's lasted longer than quite a few of the kids who took on Tank." Logan stated from his resting place under a tree. "You oughta stop for now, it's getting too hot to be outside doing this kind of thing." He told Tank. Tank gave him a mock-salute and turned into a lioness, flopping down onto her side.

"So she's not going to fight me?" Ren asked, annoyed.

"Not right now, not good for either of you." Logan growled. "It's too hot out, and it's too likely one of you will collapse in the heat."

"I'm surprised you care." Ren huffed. "You seem to be all about the fighting."

"I'm a combat instructor for kids, I need to know where to put limits." Logan replied. "Chuck would have my head if I gave one of the kids sunstroke or something. You can ask her later on when the sun's going down if she wants to, but that's no guarantee that she will."

"She's just contrary." Ren said.

"As a cat." Logan agreed. Tank yowled and grabbed Ren's leg in between her paws, playfully pretending to bite him. Ren looked at Yoh.

"Your sister's crazy, I hope you realize that." He deadpanned.

"I'm quite alright with that." Yoh chuckled. "She's got a bunch of Hao's minions scared of her, and one in a relationship with her, so obviously her madness is working for her."

"Obviously." Ren muttered, attempting to pull his leg away. Tank let him go and rolled onto her back, stretching her paws and yawning widely. "Hao hasn't been seen much today." Ren commented. "It's unusual." Tank chuffed softly. "What did you do?" Ren demanded. Tank gave him her best innocent look. "You're not going to tell, are you?" Tank shook her head, making Ren huff in irritation.

"Give it up Ren, she's more stubborn than you are." Yoh said, wandering over to a nearby tree to sit under.

"I know, I've been listening to her fight with your grandfather for the last few days, haven't I?" Ren stated, wandering over as well. Tank let out a grump and stalked over to them, flopping herself over Yoh's lap. Yoh scratched her ears and she began to purr happily. "Reminds me of my father and I." Ren said.

"How are things with him?" Yoh queried.

"We're starting to patch up the relationship, but it will be a long time before I ever trust him." Ren said with a snort. "And he's not sure he likes the people I've been hanging around with." He glanced down at Tank, who rested her chin on his knee. "Wonder how he'd react to knowing I now associate with a shapeshifting, lesbian, crazy relative of Yoh's?"

Tank chuffed at him in amusement. "See this is why I like it here enough to stick around in spite of the old man." She said in her growly voice. "The people here are very interesting."

"I doubt you'd think that if you ran afoul of the X-Laws." Ren said.

"Hmm, white uniforms, little girl in the torture device?" Tank asked. Ren and Yoh nodded their heads. "Met them. The blond was ranting at me about how I was consorting with a demon and the little girl called me an affront to god."

"What'd you say to that?" Yoh asked curiously.

"I told them to go fuck themselves sideways with the business end of a rake." She replied, grinning at their stunned faces. Yoh burst out laughing a second later and Ren managed to smirk.

"I think you'd better avoid them for awhile." Yoh said once he got his giggles under control. "Marco especially, for 'soiling the ears' of the perfect little Maiden."

"Yeah, he was screaming something to that effect when I flew off." Tank chuckled. "He said 'your day will come you scar-faced devilspawn!'. I called him a cocksucker and left."

"I think you just like stirring things up." Ren observed.

"Eh, if you're gonna be a dick to me, I'm gonna be a dick back." Tank shrugged, kneading Ren's pants with her paws. He gave her a look.

"If you rip my pants I'm going to make myself a lion-skin coat." He threatened. She bared her teeth at him in a fierce smile.

"You'd have to catch me first." Ren laughed.

"Okay, I like your sister, she's got guts." He said to Yoh. Yoh grinned and rubbed Tank's head fondly. She began to purr, the kneading motion of her paws increasing.

"You three look rather cozy, mind if I join you?" Hank asked, coming up with a smile.

"Go ahead." Yoh said lazily, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Hank sat down with his book, sighing softly. Tank flicked him with her tail.

"You know, I understand why Tank likes Logan so much, they both seem to enjoy fighting and being rude after all," Ren ignored Tank's snort. "But she seems to like you as well, why is that?"

"There's a couple reasons for that, actually." Hank answered, putting down his book for the moment. "One of them is the fact that I was one of her tutors and helped her pass both biology and chemistry, though she did despise me for awhile for not letting her give up. The other reason is a bit more personal, but I don't think she minds me discussing it." Tank shook her head. "Tank and I both fear the same thing."

"What is that?" Ren asked curiously.

"That we will lose our humanity." Hank replied. "When I started out as a mutant, I looked mostly like a regular human being with more dextrous hands and feet and enhanced strength. As the years have gone by I've been... devolving, you could say, into what you see right now. My fear is that I will continue on this path and eventually lose my human mind and become nothing but an animal. Tank's animalistic instincts have been growing stronger in her, and she actually can't stay too long in an animal form otherwise she starts to really act like that animal. So, we both fear the loss of our human minds. This is what brings us together."

"That kind of sucks." Yoh said. "Isn't there any way that you can get around it?"

"We have a couple of failsafes in place, just in case, but the worry is always there." Hank replied. "We believe that if we have people we care about, it will help us stay human, but there are no guarantees."

"A little scary." Ren commented. Hank and Tank nodded their heads soberly.

"On a more positive note, I spoke to Charles today, and he says if Yoh ever wants to visit at the school we can have him bunk with one of the students for a couple days if he wishes." Hank said brightly.

"Really? Cool!" Yoh proclaimed happily. "Now all we have to do is sort out things with grandfather."

"I'm going to have to agree with Tank's sentiments on that issue, that man will not see reason." Hank said darkly. "He can't even seem to compromise or understand that even if Tank married a shaman and had a child, in all likelihood the child would be a mutant and not a shaman. We're also coming to the end of our time here, we can't be on 'vacation' for too long, Logan and I teach after all, and Tank shouldn't fall too far behind in her classes, even if she detests them."

Tank grumped at the mention of school, making all three of them chuckle at her.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Star: Name change, if you haven't already noticed! If you'd like to know more about the name there's info up on my profile, and if you'd like to know more feel free to message me with questions. I own nothing but my crazy oc and this crazy plot!

Kanna leaned her head back against her lover's chest, feeling the vibrating purr there, even though Tank was in her human form. Her tail was not her usual lion's tail, instead it seemed to be a mix of a cougar and a monkey's and was wrapped lightly around one of Kanna's legs, keeping her in place. Strong but thin arms were wrapped around her middle and she could feel Tank's puffed breath against her ear. It was the most peaceful thing she'd ever felt.

Suddenly Tank stiffened and Kanna looked up to see her tawny ears swivelling back and forth. A moment later Kanna heard the footsteps that her girlfriend had already detected and stiffened as well. A moment later Hao-sama stepped into their little clearing and stopped, staring at the two of them. There was a strange expression on his face, one that Kanna had never seen before; it made him look fragile. It frightened her a little bit.

"Well?" Tank said. "You can come closer, I don't bite." A shadow of Hao-sama's usual smirk pulled his lips up slightly as he retorted

"That's not what I've been hearing."

"I only bite them that deserves it." Tank huffed. Hao-sama raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't, in your opinion?" Tank shrugged noncommittally. "I make you angry." Hao-sama pointed out.

"So? You don't offend me or my people. I kinda like you, for all that you're annoyingly frustrating." Tank admitted with another shrug. Hao-sama looked a little surprised by this.

"You like me?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's so confusing about that?"

"You've threatened to bite and at least twice I've made you mad enough that you've had to leave or else try to claw my face off." Hao-sama pointed out in a dry voice.

"Ain't that what brothers are supposed to do?" Tank replied. Hao-sama blinked a couple times, a very confused look crossing his face. He slowly began shaking his head.

"You and Yoh... No one else considers me..." He didn't seem to know how to get the words out.

"Maybe that's part of your problem." Tank said gently. Hao-sama just stared at her. "Would you be half as angry at the world if you had someone that could tell you it was gonna be alright? Hell, if my mom and dad weren't as awesome as they are, and if I didn't have such great teachers and friends, you wouldn't be able to get me even a little annoyed without me wanting to bite your face off."

Hao-sama's face was shadowed, though if Kanna looked closely enough his eyes seemed haunted. With a jolt she realized just how lonely an existence he must lead. The only companions he had were she and the other followers, and they viewed him as almost a god, untouchable. They certainly didn't view him as a friend, or speak to him as one... well, maybe Opacho. And then there was Yoh and Tank...

"I've noticed you're calmest when you're with Opacho, or Yoh, or even Tank, Hao-sama." Kanna said, almost apologetically. "They're the only ones who speak to you as though you were anyone else."

Hao-sama opened and then shut his mouth, looking stunned, and then spun on his heel and stalked off. Kanna worried wondered if she'd crossed the line. Tank squeezed her lightly. "That took courage, didn't it?" Her voice was husky. Kanna nodded. "We've hit a nerve, I think."

"You think he's mad?" Kanna asked.

"Naw, he seems more confused than anything else." Tank replied, nuzzling the back of Kanna's neck. "No more talking now, tomorrow's the last day I have here, no matter what."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make the most of it then." Kanna replied, reaching up to kiss Tank softly.

%&%&%&%

Hao was in a contemplative mood. Despite what he wanted to think, Tank actually made some sense, and it was true that he felt more at ease if he was with Opacho, or Yoh, or Tank. Opacho was essentially his adopted child, and she knew it. Yoh was kind to him even if he was nasty back, and Tank was, well, Tank.

His followers avoided him for the most part while he sat and thought. Opacho though seemed to sense that he didn't want to talk, but that something was on his mind and so simply sat in his lap, humming happily to herself. Her presence eased his troubled thoughts a little, bringing him right back where he started, agreeing with Tank.

He was still thinking, one hand on Opacho's head when Kanna came out of the back door of the house. Her eyes were worried as she sat down in front of him. "Hao-sama... did I cross the line, earlier today?" She asked. "If so, I apologise."

"You are allowed to speak your mind, I don't ask that you not have your own opinions." Hao replied. "I've found myself re-examining my motives for a little while."

"Me too." Kanna admitted. Hao looked at her, seeing hesitation in her face. He gave her an encouraging nod, thinking he knew what was coming. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't think I can go along with what you have planned."

"I thought as much." Hao replied calmly, finding it strange that he was so calm. But then, she'd only given voice to the feeling that had been growing inside him. "Tank's parents are human, and I know you wouldn't want to hurt her."

"It's not only that, it's... everyone is different, and not everyone is cruel, or abusive, or ignorant, so why do we have to punish them with the rest?" Kanna asked. "I know there's always the potential, but it just doesn't... it doesn't feel right."

Hao sighed, knowing that if Kanna had told him this maybe even a few days ago he would have killed her and fed her to the Spirit of Fire. That thought was unsettling to him; when had he turned into such a tyrant? Things had gotten out of control, when he did not know, but somewhere along the way, he'd lost himself. His heart gave a sick jolt as he realized that he was becoming like _them_, those that had hurt him. He was becoming the very thing he'd hated.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kanna, so you can relax." He sighed. "The truth is I've been having my own doubts as well. When it was just Yoh saying that I was wrong about humans I could ignore it because his personality is too forgiving, but Tank... Tank is like me in some ways, and that makes me pause and wonder if there's something I'm not seeing."

"Then..."

"I'm not sure." Hao admitted. "I'm not even sure why I'm talking about this. I cannot ignore what humans have done and what they continue to do, but I'm not sure all of them deserve to die. I need to think."

"I will stand by you until that time, then." Kanna said. "But please understand that if you do decide to destroy humanity, then I will not have any part in it."

"Noted." Hao said, leaning back against the tree.

A few minutes later Tank burst out of the forest in lion form, rapidly morphed into her human form and trotted over to them, panting loudly. Kanna and Hao stood up, Hao with Opacho nestled in his arms.

"I gotta go now, sorry this is so fast." Tank said between gasps.

"What happened?" Kanna demanded.

"The old man tried to restrain me to make me stay." Tank said, showing her teeth in a growl. "I had to get through him to get out. No worries though, he's only got a dislocated shoulder, I think."

"You think." Hao replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"It was his own goddamn fault." Tank said rather cheerily. "Anyways, that means I gotta run, don't want him coming after me. Give me a kiss lover, I don't know when we'll see each other again." Kanna complied and found herself in a very passionate liplock that seemed to last for a very long time.

When they parted Opacho was giggling and Hao was smirking. Tank kissed her one more time lovingly on the cheek and turned to face Hao.

"You'll bring her and Yoh to visit, right?" Hao nodded his head. "Pinky swear?" Hao gave her an amused look as she stretched out her arm with pinky finger upraised to him. She was giving him a stubborn look; he was going to miss that look. He locked pinkeys with her, staring her in the eyes.

"I promise." He told her, making her smile.

"Come on kid, we gotta go!" Logan hollered from down the road.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tank yelled back. Hao yelped in a rather undignified manner as he was engulfed in a surprise bearhug and lifted off his feet. Tank put him down, her chocolate brown eyes dancing merrily at his gobsmacked face. "I had to get one in before I left." She informed him. She turned into a lion, headbutted him in the chest and rubbed herself against Kanna one more time before running after her teachers, leaving the valley for good.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Star: I own nothing!

Yoh stared up at the sky as he sat in the backyard, wondering yet again at the events of the last few weeks. He was home from the Shaman King tournament, it was over. Hao had won; of course, he was still the strongest after all.

There had been a few tense moments waiting outside for Hao to emerge, none of them knowing what he had planned for after. When he'd come out it had been clear that he'd been crying, and there was a peaceful smile on his face. He'd walked right up to Yoh and told him he would come for him later to visit Tank, but at that time he needed to figure out what he was going to do with himself.

Kanna had very bluntly told Yoh if he managed to see Tank before she did to inform his sister that if she even thought about screwing around she was going to kick her furry ass into the moon. Yoh had grinned and given a hug, which had surprised Kanna, but she didn't try to push him away. Tank and her really were perfect for each other.

So now he was here, in a spare moment, lazily contemplating the sky as he wondered what was in store for him. Anna had been disappointed, but got over it fairly quickly when he mentioned her idea of turning the inn into a real, functioning inn. She was going to take business courses in high school, and he was no doubts going to be dragged into them too. He shook his head, but smiled all the same; it was good to have plans for the future.

A hand touched his shoulder suddenly. He turned around and his jaw nearly hit the ground. "Hao!" He yelped, standing up and wrapping his arms around his brother before remembering himself. He pulled away, giving Hao a sheepish grin. Hao looked surprised, but also pleased. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want to see your sister?" Hao asked in reply. Yoh blinked and realized Kanna was standing with Hao, looking quite impatient. Yoh nodded eagerly. "Well, come on then." Hao said, holding out a hand. Yoh took it, taking in Hao's changed appearance.

Instead of the poncho, jeans and gloves he normally wore he was clad in a bright red kimono edged with a flower and butterfly pattern. His feet and hands were bare and he floated slightly in place; not surprising, technically he was dead. Hao caught him looking and gave him a faint smile.

"My mother's handiwork." He said simply. Yoh didn't press him and in the space of a blink the three of them found themselves in front of a building almost like an old abbey, all weathered stone and creeping ivy. Yoh stared up at it for a moment before realizing that Hao and Kanna were already making their way to the door. He ran to catch up to them.

Hao knocked on the door and pushed Yoh to the front. "You're the best with people." He explained. The door was opened a moment later by a huge, muscular young man with buzzed black hair and expressive brown eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, his deep voice holding a trace of a Russian accent.

"Uh, hi. We're here to see Tank. I'm her brother Yoh, and this is her other brother Hao, and her girlfriend Kanna." The young man's face split into a wide grin.

"Ah, it's good to finally meet you." He exclaimed. "Tank's been going on about you all for weeks! I'm Peter, Peter Rasputin. Come on in, she's probably in the garage." He ushered them inside. There were other teens around, some with obvious mutations, others not. They returned Yoh's curious stares with curious looks of their own.

"Excuse me, Peter?" Peter turned and smiled at him. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your mutation?"

"I can turn into metal." Peter replied evenly. "My alias when we're out in the field is Colossus."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Yoh said.

"It has its advantages." Peter said. He led them down underneath the school into a garage that was more of a hangar, what with the sleek, strange looking aircraft that rested inside. "That's a Blackbird." Peter said proudly as they walked under it. "Great plane."

Loud music blared out from the other end of the hangar, where they saw several cars and motorcycles parked. Underneath a silver car a pair of legs stuck out, along with a lion's tail that twitched back and forth. Peter bent down and tugged lightly on the tail. Tank rolled out from under the car, looking annoyed.

Her eyes then widened at the sight of Kanna and she let out a shriek, leaping up and at her girlfriend, toppling them both down onto the floor. Neither of them seemed to care, as they were locked in a fierce kiss. Peter began to chuckle deeply.

"I believe that answers the question of whether they missed each other or not." He said with amusement. Tank and Kanna finally separated and Tank stood up with a grin, enveloping first Yoh, and then Hao, in an affectionate bearhug.

"What's with the dress?" She asked Hao when she let him go.

"It's not a dress, it's a kimono." Hao protested.

"Whatever." Tank shrugged. "You're kind of floating too." Hao looked down at his feet and then lowered himself to the ground.

"Well, technically I'm dead." He explained calmly. Tank cocked her head at him, and Peter's brow furrowed in confusion. Hao sighed and explained the concept of becoming the Shaman King to them as best as he could.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your family's as interesting as life around here." Peter commented, clapping Tank on her back. "You going to give them the grand tour?"

"You betcha." Tank said, tossing her tools in a nearby toolbox and haphazardly setting it on a table. "Shall we?" She said, trying for an elegant bow and holding out her hand to Kanna. Kanna took it with a faint giggle, the likes of which neither Hao nor Yoh had any idea she could make, and they were led out of the garage.

"Most of it's not too interesting, I mean you got the classroom, the kitchen, the cafeteria and the dormitories, all pretty standard boarding school." Tank said.

"Except this boarding school has mutants only." Peter cut in. Tank nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll show you around the living areas first I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "We'll be able to say hi to some of my friends here that way."

The first boy they met, running up to them with a big grin on his face, had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey, you must be Tank's family, and her lovely lady." He gave Kanna a once-over. "I have to say I approve of your choice." He said, earning a punch in the head from Tank. "Name's Bobby, but my hero name is Iceman."

"Why's that?" Yoh asked curiously.

"I can create and turn into ice, how cool is that?" Bobby grinned. "You'll probably room with me if you want to stay overnight, so I thought I'd meet you first."

"Well, nice to meet you." Yoh said, taking Bobby's outstretched hand. He noted without surprise that it was slightly cold. Bobby stayed with them, chattering happily with Yoh about their latest mission having to take down a rogue Sentinel. Tank poked her head in one of the room.

"Hey, blue boy, come on out here and meet my girlfriend and family." Yoh blinked at the person who stepped out. He kind of looked like a devil, but had blue skin. His legs were digitigrade and two toes and three fingers on his hands. His eyes were a solid yellow and he had pointed ears and a tail with an arrow-like end. "Guys, this is Kurt, aka Nightcrawler."

"It's good to meet you." Kurt said with a trace of a German accent. "Tank has told me much about you all."

"Is your appearance your mutation?" Hao asked.

"Yes, but I can also teleport as well." Kurt replied. Yoh caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and then yelped as a girl's face poked through the wall. The girl, a young-looking creature with long brown hair and lively brown eyes, pulled herself the full way out of the wall. It wasn't as though Yoh hadn't seen ghosts do the same thing, walking through walls, but this girl was living!

"Sorry about that." She giggled. "I'm Kitty Pryde, and obviously my power is being able to move through solid objects."

"She also has the power of cuteness." Tank teased, ruffling Kitty's hair, making her pout. "How's Pete?"

"Oh, he's good, got himself banged up again." Kitty replied. "My boyfriend lives in New York, and he's also the superhero Spiderman. (storyline from new Ultimate Spiderman comics)" She smiled at Yoh's shocked face; he was the only one who had any idea who Spiderman was.

"I guess it makes sense you would have a superhero boyfriend, you can relate to them more." He finally said. Kitty nodded her head.

"And this is my room." Tank said, leading them to an open door and gesturing grandly. The room was standard, two beds, two dressers, a large window and a lot of stuff on the floor. "Sorry I'm kind of a slob." A girl with black hair with white-blond bangs snorted from her position on her bed. "This is my roomie, Rogue."

Rogue smiled slightly at them, though her demeanour remained wary and withdrawn. She wore long white gloves that went almost to her shoulders, meeting the edge of her t-shirt. "I have the ability to absorb peoples' abilities when I touch them, memories, powers, so you'll understand if I don't get too close."

"Of course." Hao said sympathetically. "I guess you understand better than some that power can be a curse." Rogue nodded sadly.

"Yeah, kind of sucks, but we have fun, don't we Rogue?"

"If you call duct-taping Bobby to his bed fun." Rogue said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling all the same.

"Alright, we'll leave you to whatever you were doing." Tank said. Rogue waved them off. "What would you guys like to see next?"

"Why don't you introduce your companions to me?" A calm, measured voice said from behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Star: I own nothing!

Tank grinned. "Good afternoon, professor." She said politely. Yoh, Hao and Kanna turned and faced the man looking up at them from his wheelchair. He was an older man, though his skin was smooth and relatively unwrinkled. He was bald and had a narrow face with a square chin. His expressive brown eyes smiled up at them. "This is professor Charles Xavier, our headmaster. Professor these are my brothers, Yoh and Hao, and my girlfriend Kanna."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The professor said. "Please, call me Charles."

"Are you the one that Logan calls Chuck?" Yoh asked. Charles grimaced slightly.

"Yes, he can be quite... rude, yes? I fear the day Tank becomes not my student but a member of staff, she'll probably call me the same." Tank grinned, unashamedly nodding her head in agreement. Yoh hugged Tank, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, she's kind of a hooligan, but we love her anyways." He said, earning a playful swat on his rump from Tank's tail.

"Indeed." Charles agreed. He turned to Hao. "Forgive me, but I can't help but notice I'm getting a mental blank from you. I can read minds and from you I get nothing, almost as though..."

"I'm a ghost?" Hao asked, raising an eyebrow. "Technically that's what I am." He explained being the Shaman King again.

"I see. Tank told me about this tournament of yours. Rather interesting." Charles said. "May I accompany you on your tour?"

"You can show them Cerebro." Tank crowed happily. "No one's allowed in there without the professor, so I wasn't going to show you it, but now you can see it."

Charles led the procession out of the dormitories. Hao walked beside him, sensing a kindred soul in the man. "Tank said that you could make people do what you want them to." He said.

"To an extent." Charles agreed.

"Do you ever use that power?"

"Only when someone will get hurt if I do not." Charles replied. "Power can be a dangerous thing, Hao, and it can corrupt us if we're not careful with it. I don't try to actively read minds for the most part, as I consider it an invasion of privacy. I believe those with power have a responsibility, to use that power for the betterment of mankind."

"Are you ever tempted?" Hao asked. Charles sighed deeply.

"Every time a teenager walks through those doors, frightened and alone." Charles admitted. "What stops me is the knowledge that if I try and twist others' minds to my own will, I am only proving those who believe someone like me should be locked away, or killed, for the safety of the people, right. It doesn't make it any easier though."

"I know the feeling." Hao replied. "Perhaps you can help me with a dilemma I'm having." Charles raised an eyebrow at him. "My goal is to stop the destructiveness of human beings, both to themselves and the world around them. I'm sure Tank has informed you my original solution was simply to destroy humanity and start over with only shamans in the world."

"I do recall both her and Logan mentioning that, I believe Logan called you a moron." Hao had to smile at that.

"I've done some thinking since then, thanks to some things that Tank told me about, and I would like to give humanity a chance, but I need to give them a nudge in the right direction. With the power I have it would be a simple task to manipulate world leaders and those with power to work on the things I would like them to, but then they are not doing it of their own free will."

"And that is not something you wish." Charles said.

"Well, if it's not them in control, that's not really proving they have compassion and intelligence enough to stop destruction on their own, is it?" Hao replied.

"You are correct, but you still want to get them to think, am I correct?" Hao nodded his head. Charles gazed thoughtfully ahead for a long moment. "Have you ever been in a dream that felt so completely real, and was so terrifyingly sad that you woke up crying?" Hao nodded his head. "Dreams are mysterious things, and more often than not can inspire people."

Hao thought about that for a moment. "You really think that speaking to people through dreams would work?"

"Why not?" Charles replied. "You just have to find the right dream. It's their choice if they listen to it or not, so you wouldn't be taking away their free will."

"That's true." Hao replied. "I'll think on it, but I think that it's a good idea."

"That's all I ask." Charles said. "And we're here." They had made their way down to the lower levels without Hao realizing it. The door in front of them was steel and Charles rolled up to it, placing his palm on a display screen beside it. The doors opened, revealing a large, circular room with a walkway and a small podium arching out into it. "This is Cerebro. It's an amplifier for my abilities. I mostly use it to find people, or to keep in touch with my X-Men when they are out in the field."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Yoh said, looking around the inside.

"Can others with psychic abilities use it as well?" Kanna asked.

"Yes, provided they're strong enough." Charles answered. The rest of the tour just showed them some of the science labs and the virtual reality training facilities they had on-site. With the tour done they spent a couple hours swapping stories with Tank and her friends in the living room. Kanna discovered Kurt was originally from Bavaria, and knew German, and the two of them chatted animatedly to each other in their native tongue.

After some time Yoh sighed and reluctantly got up. "I'd better get back, or the guys will wonder if you ate me or something." He said regretfully.

"I think it is time for me to leave as well." Hao stood up and raised an eyebrow at Kanna, who was tangled in Tank's embrace.

"I'd like to stay for the night." Kanna said, kissing Tank lightly. Hao nodded his head.

"Come here and give me a hug, you two." Tank growled, holding open her arms. Yoh willingly went and gave her a hug, but Hao hung back. "You too, or I'll come over there and bite you. I don't care if you're a spirit, I'll find a way."

Hao couldn't help but grin and went over, wrapping his arms around her. "You're crazy." He whispered. "But I think I love you anyways." Tank growled at him playfully.

"You two better visit more often, you got it?" She said to them.

"We will!" Yoh assured her. Hao put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them vanished and reappeared outside the En Inn. Yoh turned and gave Hao a hug. This time, Hao returned it. "You know, you should talk to me about what to put in that dream of yours, I've got some ideas."

"I'll bet you do." Hao said. "You're a lot smarter than most people take you for, including myself." Yoh grinned and blushed. Hao stepped forward and hugged him again. "Your optimism gives me hope. I love you, otouto." Yoh's arms tightened around him.

"I love you too, aniki." He said softly. Hao pulled away from him. "Why don't you come inside for dinner?" He invited. Hao hesitated a moment, and then smiled.

"I'd like that." Hao agreed. The king and his brother walked in the house together, both of them the happiest they'd ever been.

THE END!


End file.
